


Residual

by tardisy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Vessel Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisy/pseuds/tardisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Jimmy kept every pebble and leaf that Claire gave him as a toddler, and Cas’s trenchcoat pockets are full of little rocks that clack together and rustling dead flowers.</i><br/>-deans1911</p>
            </blockquote>





	Residual

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspiration](http://deans1911.tumblr.com/post/56028283022/jimmy-kept-every-pebble-and-leaf-that-claire-gave)
> 
> Originally posted on [Tumblr](http://tardisy.tumblr.com/post/56029938558/because-of-this-menace-here-whatre-those).

"What’re those, Cas?"

"Memories."

"Of…?"

Warm summer days, sand sliding between your toes, long blonde hair dancing in the gentle breeze. The lilting laughter of a young girl, the crisp crunch of leaves, the heavy scent of fall on the air. Happiness that makes your mouth quirk without thought. Pride that makes your breath short and chest ache. Love, that causes your heart to seize, makes your eyes water because it is too much: too painful, or too incredible. Perhaps it’s both.

"Doesn’t matter." Castiel stuffs his hand back into his pocket, pebbles dripping from his fingers like teardrops. “They’re not mine."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [Tumblr](http://tardisy.tumblr.com/post/56029938558/because-of-this-menace-here-whatre-those).


End file.
